


Snapshot

by Skye



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reika takes a picture for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

It certainly wasn't as skillful as _her_ work, that much was true. But at least she'd put effort into it. She'd had to forcibly grab the camera away from Kaori, and then immediately pull Kaori close for the quick snapshot. Wouldn't have been as good of a picture without her, after all.

So it ended up blurry and a little off center, but still, Reika liked it. Seeing Kaori mirror the scowl she had given in the snapshot after Reika had caught her looking at it had Reika liking it even more. As she showed Kaori her most photogenic victory pose, Reika supposed it captured the perfect image of their relationship.


End file.
